Chains that Bind Us
by vphunter
Summary: Life is a never ending hell for ichigo who is connected to the one man that is the cause of all his pain and suffering. Will he escape or will he for ever be chain to the brown eyed Yakuza. AizenIchi Warning inside and disclaimer.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Suffering Binding Chains

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach it's that simple.

Authors Note: As I stated in a post a couple of days ago I was rewriting over half of my stories.

This is the list if any of this have been added to your favorites please author alert me and when their posted again add them back to your favs list, sorry if you had already liked the originals but as my writing matures and starts to become more develop I decided to start over with all my early stories in order to make them better, but if the new direction is horrible let me know and I'll change it back. _**Sufferings Binding Chains**_, _**The Blood of An Innocent**_, _**The Discipline Committee is out to get me**_, _**Operation Seduce Sensei**_, _**God's Weakness**_, _**Accommodating Lover**_, _**His Sins**_, _**Unwanted Relationship. **_Until I finish _**Monster**_ and _**Chains that Bind Us**_ all my other stories are on hold.

Anyway enjoy and please review and tell me if this is better than the original or should I stop and start over again… I really need feedback on this reviews will determine if I stick with this or trash it.

**Another Story Beta'd by: The Awesome Tiana Misoro, thanks for the proofing.**

**Before I forget, Warning Dark themes, character death, child ichigo and hint of Shotacon (only for this chapter and the next after that ichigo will be in his late teens and early adult hood). You have been warned.**

"Ichigo, it's time for bed..." The strawberry blonde woman cooed to her young son, grabbing the bottle of perfume, that he was currently playing with, away from him. The young boy pouted from being thwarted before he could push the top down, and send a mist of perfume through the air. Folding his arms over his chest as he sulked on the bed, he watched his mom get ready for an award ceremony hosted by Police Chief Yamamoto Genryuusai. It was a yearly event, and they had never missed it.

Isshin was a decorated officer who was currently building a solid case against one of the largest Yakuza groups in Karakura Town. The Mafia group he was currently investigating ran 98% of all the underground drug transactions, prostitution rings, and fires that spread through the south district of Karakura in the poorest of areas. In fact, the majority of all crimes committed in Karakura were linked to one of the Espada's; the 10 which were the highest ranked within the group. All crimes that were committed, were done after Aizen, the CEO of Hueco Mundo Inc as well as the leader of the gang, gave the go ahead.

It was a very important case, one that took a lot of man power and investigative work. Isshin alone had been working this case for two and a half years.

Las Noches Investment Firm, which was one of the largest branches of Hueco Mundo Inc, was the cornerstone for all of the shady dealing, i.e. money laundering. It was one of the police force's main targets. With that out of the way, Aizen's empire was sure to crumble, but it under heavy protection from Hueco Mundo Inc.

"I don't want to!" The orange haired child whined in protest, pouting before turning to face his father's dresser. "Besides, I'm seven years old. I'm a big boy now." Ichigo stated with pleading eyes when he rolled back over to face his mother, who was sitting in front of her vanity mirror, putting in her earrings. She turned around in her seat in order to face her son and sighed.

"Ichigo, even big boys need their sleep." She stated as a matter-of-factually, offering the small, orange haired boy a soft smile.

"They don't go to bed before dark…" The orange haired child pointed out as he smothered his face into one of the large pillows that decorated his parent's king sized bed. Lifting his head a little, he made eye contact with his mom, hoping to win this argument. Masaki shook her head in disagreement.

"That's not true. Your dad goes to sleep before dark." She stated, watching said man as she walked over to the bed and sat down next to her stubborn son. Masaki gently pushed orange locks away from brown eyes while smiling.

"That's because dad's lazy…" Ichigo drawled while looking up at his mother, pouting and flashing the puppy dog eyes.

"He's not lazy. Just over worked." Masaki stated with a smile while staring down at her son. It was true, Isshin was spending more and more time at work than usual, and when he was home, he would consistently look over case files. '_He must be coming to a closer with his case._' Masaki thought to herself while still running her hand through her son's hair. Whenever Isshin was close to completing a case, he would work nonstop, and neglected spending time with his family. Masaki would sometimes get lonely, but she knew that what he was doing was for the greater good. If that meant she had to sacrifice a couple of hours with her husband, she was perfectly fine with it.

"He's always working!" Ichigo whined with a sigh before rolling over on his back, his brown eyes gazing up at the ceiling. "I wish dad didn't have to work so much…" The orange haired boy murmured while still lost in his own thoughts.

"Ichig~" Masaki started to explain why Isshin worked so hard, and all the good the orange haired boy's father did, before she was interrupted by a loud bang. The sound echoed throughout the 4 bedroom home. "Did Isshin shoot off his firearm?" Masaki pondered thoughtfully. Isshin would never use his gun inside the home unless someone was breaking in. Masaki looked down at her son with a small smile, before gently picking him up, and softly placing him on the floor.

"Ma~" Ichigo started to say, but his mother bent down, and softly placed her hand over her son's mouth in order to stop him from speaking.

"Ichigo, I want you to hide underneath my bed and stay as quiet as possible. Can you do that for me?" She asked while eying the small boy, waiting for her son to respond to her question. The orange haired child's eyes made contact with her soft brown ones, and he moved his head up and down, making the yes gesture. "Good. Now climb under the bed." Masaki directed, lifting the blankets a little for her son to crawl underneath. Once he was in place, she gently lowered them back down. Masaki slowly stood up and started walking towards the door, only to stop when she felt small hands wrap around her leg. She turned her head and looked down at the child holding her ankle, and gave him a small smile before freeing her leg and walking out of the room.

Masaki walked by her son's room and grabbed the bat conveniently leaning against his door frame, because Ichigo once again forgot to put it away, and continued down the narrow hall. Pausing at the top of the stairs, she strained to hear any noises, inhaling sharply when she heard the voices of people she could not recognize.

xxxxx

"Isshin, I came here personally to watch your demise." The brunette said as he grabbed Isshin's chin, forcing him to look up into deadly, brown eyes. The dark haired police officer tried to yank his head out of the other man's grip, but stopped fighting when the grip tightened, making him hiss in pain.

"You can go fuck yourself, _Aizen_." Isshin spat out with a glare, the man's name coming out as nothing but a hiss of disgust.

"Hmm… watch your mouth Isshin. There's no need to act uncivil." Aizen stated calmly, as if unmoved by the pure hatred emanating from the officer. A small, devious smile flitted across his lips as he let Isshin's chin go and watched him fall to his knees.

Xxxxx

Masaki still stood at the top of the stairs, contemplating if she should walk downstairs or not. As she was debating if she should run to her husband's side, a blur of orange ran past her legs. Before she could grab her son and stop him, he was already halfway down the wooden stairway. "Ichigo!" Masaki yelled out, forgetting that there was someone attacking her husband.

_Living room:_

Brown eyes fixed on the open doorway that led out into the hallway, a smirk twisting onto his lips. "Gin,Grimmjow go grab them and bring them here." Aizen ordered as he looked over at the blue haired man leaning against the door frame, before smiling down at Isshin with a dark gleam in his eyes.

"Tch… fine." The bluenette grunted out and pushed his body off of the wall. In a matter of seconds, he had grabbed the child that was at the end of the stairs before looking up at the top and giving Masaki a once over. "Ya have to options, either I run up there and drag ya down the stairs, or ya come down on your own." He stated while holding the struggling child, and only to hiss in pain when the orange head bit into his arm as an attempt to get away. Grimmjow growled in annoyance and threw the child to the floor. "You little brat!" The bluenette yelled, kicking the small child in the stomach.

"Don't you dare touch my son!" Masaki yelled as she darted down the stairway and tried to tackle the blue haired man, only to be stopped when she was grabbed by a silver haired man that had been hiding in the shadows.

"Grimm-Kitty, Aizen said to grab them and bring them to him." The silver haired man stated his snake like grin widening as he saw the hatred in the other's eyes because of the nickname. "Not ta beat them."

"Whatever Gin… Just drag that bitch in there, and I'll get the brat." Grimmjow grumbled as he picked up the seven year old, that was holding his stomach, and suppressing his whimpers of pain.

"Grimm, try not ta damage the kid anymore." Gin stated as he looked down at the kid with a frown. Aizen wasn't going to be pleased if his new toys were damaged.

"Yeah…" was said along with something else, that was added, underneath the bluenette's breath, but it was too low for Gin to hear. Ignoring it, he dragged the struggling woman into the living room.

Masaki's eyes widened as she looked down at her injured husband when she was pulled into the room. "Isshin…" she whispered and stopped struggling for a moment, before becoming more forceful as she tried to run to her husband's side.

"Nice of you to join us _Masaki Kurosaki..."_ Aizen stated with a sinister smirk, making her stop fighting.

"_Why is Aizen, the CEO __of Hueco__ Mundo Inc, siting in my living room, and who is the black man holding the gun to my husband's head?" S_he asked herself before glaring at Aizen. " How do you know my name?" She hissed out while sending death glares to the man holding the pistol to Isshin's head, not sparing the brunette a glance. Aizen sighed and stood up from the couch he was sitting on and walked over to Isshin and then he bent down to whisper in his ear.

"Your wife and son are very appealing…" Isshin's eyes widened as he remembered that Aizen was a part of the prostitution ring and underground slave trade. "I wonder…" The brunette continued, glancing back at the strawberry blonde woman still trapped in Gin's arms. "How much of a profit do you think they'll make?" He asked, shifting so the injured police officer could see the frightened look in his wife's eyes. "Your wife under multiple men, moaning like a bitch in heat while strung out on all types of drugs…" Aizen continued with a dark gleam in his eyes that said he was not joking, and Isshin's eyes narrowed.

"Bastard! Don't you dare touch her!" Isshin roared in anger, before quieting when Aizen let out a small chuckle.

"Her?... Hmm, don't you want to know what I have planned for you precious son?" The brunette asked as his eyes slid over to the boy struggling in Grimmjow's arms. Aizen bent down and looked the other in the eye as he spoke. "He truly is a beauty, just like his mother… I wonder how he'd look with his legs spread..." Aizen drawled, a demonic smile curling onto his lips at the fear that entered Isshin's eyes. "Goodbye, Isshin Kurosaki…" He whispered darkly before standing up. Before Isshin could open his mouth to plead for the safety of his son, he was silenced for good as a bullet entered his skull.

Masaki cried out, but was silenced when a hand hit the back of her head, forcing her into unconsciousness. As soon as her head rolled, Ichigo started to yell and kick out, but was stopped when the brunette grabbed his chin, running a smooth hand down the side of his face. "Children as cute as you should smile more…" He stated, pulling his hand away before the orange haired child's teeth entered flesh.

"Don't touch me!...Daddy!" Ichigo yelled, watery brown eyes falling onto the still form of his father.

"Put him in back seat…" Aizen ordered as he looked down at the child in amusement.

"And the woman?" Gin asked while lifting her unconscious form over his shoulder.

"Put her in the back seat as well." The brunette responded before looking back at Ichigo. Bending down some, he offered the child a sinister grin.

"If you're a good boy, your mom won't get hurt."

TBCxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Chains that Binds Us

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach it's that simple.

Answer to Reviews:

_ravensterling123:_ Must kill Aizen.

_Sakura Akatsuki Unstoppable:_ Yes, I am mean, here's chapter 2 I meant to have it out 6 days ago but then I got lazy and just stopped writing *Author Shrugs Shoulders* anyway make that cookie chocolate chip, yes Aizen is a B****** and Kaname lacks the will to think for himself. I think that covers it.

_WhiteW12-0:_ Thanks, I hope you feel the same way after reading this chapter.

_krito1389:_ OMG, THANKS for saying this is amazing I thought it was complete crap when I wrote it.

_Trunksters:_ Don't worry, I hate writing characters that are OCC and this would be dull if Ichigo didn't keep his fighting spirit, and I'm not one for Stock Home Syndrome with that said Ichigo will stay in character, and Aizen will be a little OCC just more Sadistic.

_Miku Haru:_ You Anonymous Reviewer thanks' for reviewing and as for Masaki just keeping reading and see how it plays out.

_Kisagi:_ Thanks for the great review.

_safa56bmc:_ Ichigo's yeah I thought he was too young but it is what it is, thanks for the review.

_Amaya Ishimoto:_ Oddly enough I don't feel sorry for him, thanks for review.

_Eldar-Melda:_ You're pretty demanding, not only do you want me to add more detail to each chapter but you want me to also rewrite all my writing that's heavy load. Just kidding, I don't mind rewriting all my stuff if it will be easy for you to follow and more understandable and I'm glad you like it.

_Persistence:_ OMG Persistence, you like write the best reviews and I'm glad you like the old storyline but I need a reason for Ichigo to really Really REALLY hate Aizen; with that said Masaki is the needed X factor.

_HerebTheLostRaven:_ Thanks

_Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo:_ See aren't you happy I forced you to read this hm, I know you're an HichigoIchigo fan girl but I think it's time I pulled you over to the dark side and I'm bring Tiana Misoro with you. Oooo you'll learn to love an AizenIchigo story even if it's by force.

_NARUYCHI AIICHI:_ Thanks, I hope you'll still feel that way by the 10 chapter.

_And thanks to everyone who story alert and favorite this._

A/n: thinks I'm glad for all the positive feedback I was nervous and when writing this and I really thought this was trash. So with that said I'm glad that you all liked it.

**Uh Reviews please… **

**Yet gain another story beta'd by the awesome Tiana Misoro.**_** Thanks**_

**Warning: Dark themes and character death.**

"I don't have to listen to you!" The orange haired boy yelled back while glaring at the brown eyed devil with all the hatred he could muster. The intensity of that look lost it's effect due to the constant tears falling from his chocolate brown eyes. Aizen looked at the child with amusement gleaming in his eyes, pulling out a gun before turning towards Gin. A sinister smile twisted onto his lips before he gazed back down at Ichigo. Slowly, as if time were nearly frozen, he pointed the gun at the boy's unconscious mother before speaking again.

"Awe, but you do little boy. Your actions will dictate how long your mother lives… You're not only responsible for your life Ichigo, but her's as well…" Aizen stated, the calm in as his tone twisting into something deadly. The barrel of the gun pressed tauntingly against the woman's temple as he offered the child one of his cold smiles. "I won't hesitate to kill her."

Aizen watched as chocolate brown eyes slowly became the size of saucers, the boy's pupils dilating out of fear. Ichigo froze as he registered the meaning of Aizen's words before looking at his mother. His fists curled into fists as he slowly stood up. "Don't hurt her…" Ichigo whispered while still looking down. Lifting his head up, he glared at Aizen before raising his voice a little louder. "Don't you touch my Mommy!" Ichigo yelled, his chest heaving as he panted in angry breaths.

Aizen sighed, tucking his gun back into the waistline of his pants before walking into the kitchen. Bending down, he opened one of the drawers out from underneath the island, which was in the center of the kitchen, and pulled out a knife. Walking back to the living room, past the stairs and small hallway that separated both rooms, Aizen bent down in front of the small child. Smiling, he raised a finely trimmed brow before speaking again. "Gin lift up her hand…" The silver haired man curled his boney fingers around the woman's wrist, moving it to hover in front of the brunette. That ever present smile grew wider as he used his free hand to stretch out one of her fingers. Ichigo looked up in horror, small whimpers escaping his lips.

"Don't! Please! I'll be a good boy!" Ichigo yelled, and Aizen stopped, sending a chilling smile towards Ichigo. Bending down with the blade still in front of him, he patted orange locks in mock affection.

"Good boy…" He stated, his tone dark, and eyes gleaming dangerously as he pet Ichigo on his head. Aizen gazed over to the blue haired Yakuza when he straightened up again, the blade resting at his hip. "Grimmjow pick him back up and carry him to the car…" Aizen paused, looking thoughtful for a moment before continuing, "This time please don't drop him." Grimmjow whispered something too low for anyone to hear, stalking over towards the small, orange haired boy. Passing Aizen, he shot the brunette a dark glare before walking to the front door. Bending down, he hoisted Ichigo up by his arms, throwing the boy over his shoulder.

"Aizen-sama, what do you want us to do with the body?" The dark skinned man asked unnaturally calm as he put his weapon away, looking towards his boss, waiting for his next command.

"Kaname, you and Starrk trash the body and torch the home." The brunette ordered, not casting a second glance to the man spread out on the floor, nor to his third in command as he exited the home.

"Put me down you oversized blueberry!" The orange haired boy began yelling, kicking, and scratching at the blue haired Yakuza that was currently caring him out of his front door. It had taken him a moment to get over the shock of his mother almost losing a finger, but now all he wanted was to get away from the men who had killed his father and threatened his mother's life.

"Stop ya strugglin." The blunette growled as he adjusted the rowdy child in his arms. Ichigo didn't listen however, delivering one, swift kick to the man's spine. "Damn it!" Grimmjow yelled and tossed the orange haired boy off his shoulder. The small bow landed with a soft 'oof' as he blinked in shock.

"Oww." The orange haired child mumbled before rubbing his backside. The next second, he'd scrambled to his feet in one swift movement. Without a second thought, he ran back into the living room, but before he could make it any further, he ran into something solid. Brown eyes scrunched closed as he toppled over and looked up, his eyes meeting tried gray ones. The man gazed down at him with an exasperated look and tilted his head.

"How troublesome…" The wavy haired brunette stated before bending down and picking up the young boy.

"That little bastard!" Grimmjow yelled as he aimed an attack at the child being subdued by the other Yakuza member as they exited the house, but was easily blocked.

"Grimmjow, Aizen-sama said for us not to harm them." The brown haired Yakuza grumbled, shooting a warning glare to the hot-headed bluenette. The glare softened when the other withdrew from his attack, a low growl rumbling in his throat.

"Just keep the damned brat away from me." Grimmjow snarled, stepping out of the house, and bumping shoulders harshly with the other.

"I guess Grimm-Kitty's mad cause he couldn't subdue one small brat." The silver haired fox teased in a sing song voice, readjusting the unconscious woman that was over his shoulders.

"Oi, asshole! I said don't call me that, and I would've been able to if Stark didn't pick the brat up before I got to him." Grimmjow growled while leaning against the outside door frame, waiting for the others to exit the home. Once they had, he climbed into one of the four cars parked in the driveway.

"Ow~!" The orange haired child whined when he was roughly shoved into the back seat of a black, BMW X3 Series. Rubbing a fist over one of his eyes to stop the tears, his other eye peaked open, immediately locking with dark brown ones. Aizen looked down at the small child with amusement, and Ichigo couldn't help but shiver out of fright at the look in the brunette's eyes. The orange head turned when he felt movement next to him, his eyes widening as Gin placed his mother into the seat next to him. Ichigo watched as his mother's head rolled on her shoulders, unable to stay upright with her unconscious. Sniffling softly, the orange haired boy climbed out of his seat, moving over, and curling into his mom's side. With a slight tsk, Gin closed the door and climbed into the front seat.

"Mom~!" Ichigo started to shake the woman, but stopped when a cold hand grabbed his and pulled it away.

"Ichigo sit back down." Aizen commanded with a smile and authority laced in his tone, both saying there was no room for argument.

"Don't touch me!" Ichigo yelled as he tried to pull away from the hand. The smile on Aizen's face turned into frown, and he grabbed Ichigo's arm, pulling him up roughly and slammed him into the seat.

"Stop it! You're hurting me!" Ichigo yelled, trying to remove his arm from Aizen's grip. His struggles stopped when the brunette shot him a sharp glare. Aizen loosened his grip on Ichigo once he felt him calm down. Dark, brown eyes locked with the child's for a moment longer before he released the boy, looking forward towards Gin and motioned for him to start the car.

Watery brown eyes gazed out the window as Ichigo took one last, final look at his home before the car drove off, squealing tires in the process. The drive was silent for a good ten minutes before the orange haired child rustled up the courage to speak.

"Where are we going?" Ichigo asked hesitantly, turning his head to the front, and refusing to make eye contact with the man sitting next to him.

"To your new home…" Aizen stated calmly, brown eyes soft as he stared down at the boy, lifting a hand up to pet Ichigo's hair.

"W-What?" Ichigo asked, his voice trembling slightly as he finally turned to gaze at the sadistic man, scrambling to get away from Aizen's touch.

TBCxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Thanks for all the reviews, I'm sorry I couldn't have this chapter done sooner but at the moment I have 2 internships and I'm full time student and my freelance work with that said I don't have the time to write now that my winter break is over sorry I can only update one of my stories once a week, I'm also not to pleased with this chapter though. I also decided not to put up a warning again if you read the first warning then there's no point for repeating it every chapter. anyway enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach

Reviews…

Beta'd by Tiana Misoro. Thanks

* * *

_**Ichigo POV**_

_**Ten years later…**_

It hurts… It always hurts in the beginning… Every time he takes me and every time I'm taken by force. I hate the taste of the bitter sweet wine that lingers on his tongue and the smell of cologne mixed with musk. I hate the feeling of his tongue as he slowly kissed and licked along my jawline. "Ah" I let a moan slip when he licked along the shell of my ear while his hands ran along my chest in mock affection. My body always betrayed me when I was under him, and I turned my head away and closed my eyes, hoping he finished soon.

"Open your eyes Ichigo…" He whispered in my ear and used his right hand to tilt my head forward. "Don't look away from me while I'm taking." He said and I glared as Aizen just smirked down at me with amusement gleaming in his eyes. "Don't give me that look lover."

"Don't call me that… when we both know I hate you with every ounce of my fiber." I hissed out while pushing against his hard chest.

"Hmm… There you go Ichigo, saying such spiteful things love… Almost makes me feel hated." Aizen said in that mocking tone before attacking my neck again.

"Ooh you can feel _love_..?" I stated dryly.

"Hmmm…" he hummed next to my neck and I shivered. "You'd be surprised how much I_ feel_ Ichigo." He said lifting his head from my neck.

"That's a shocker, so the devil has a _heart."_ I said with a glare.

"But I do… for example I could have disposed myself of your useles mother and _punished you_ for all those feeble attempts at assassination, but out of the goodness of my heart, and the feelings I hold for you, I over looked it." Aizen said as he rubbed my chin while looking at my lips.

"Don't do me any favors… Aizen I hate you, and I am going to kill you for what you did to my family, you sadistic bastard…" I spat out, and he grabbed my chin roughly, making me hiss at the slight pain.

"Careful Ichigo, I won't hesitate to drag that whore of a mother of yours from the Pit and kill her in front of you, or cut off another limb…" Aizen warned with an icy glare and my eyes widened in fear. I knew that he was not kidding all too well as flashes of torture and screams echoed in my memory. Images of my mother being punished for my bad behavior. The worse my offense was, the harsher the punishment was for my mother before he tossed her into the Pit… The Pit was nothing more than a brothel where all the prostitutes were drugged up and raped. Where slaves were traded of all ages and of both genders. After I had failed at killing Aizen, he had had that blue haired bastard and fox faced creep rip her out of my arms and drag her out of that small all white room he locked us in. The one I'm still locked in. In fact, I've only left this room once in the past 10 years, and after my mother was taken away from me the only one that entered my room was Aizen and the servants and maids that had to clean and make sure I ate. Other then that, I had no other human interaction with anyone.

* * *

_3 years ago…_

"_I hate you!" The orange haired preteen yelled as he raised the blade he had hid in his sleeve and stormed towards the brunette that was standing next to his bedroom door. "Die you bastard!" Ichigo yelled as he ran towards Aizen with the blade in his hand. A smirk graced Aizen face as he looked down at Ichigo before gracefully grabbing the small teen's wrist and neck, slamming his body against the wall and lifting him up by the neck so that they were eye level._

"_That wasn't nice Ichigo… didn't you father ever tell you that it's a crime to attack someone with a sharp object?" The brunette questioned and the struggling teen's eyes widened for a second before turning into an icy glare. Aizen squeezed tighter on his wrist which caused Ichigo to drop the blade he was holding. The silver blade fell to the hard marble floor with a loud clatter that seemed to shatter the world around him._

"_Let me go you bastard!" Ichigo yelled as he struggled in the other's grip. Aizen tightened his hold on Ichigo's neck, causing the orange haired teen to stop and gasp for much needed air._

"_I wonder… will you ever learn to behave?" Aizen asked as he loosened his grip some, and Ichigo glared even harder. "I guess not." Aizen sighed before his face twisted into a sinister smirk that sent shivers down Ichigo's spine. The brunette looked over his shoulder at the woman looking at her son in fear of what was to come after he had attempted to assassinate the man that had murdered her husband and now held the life of her only son in the palm of his hands. Without thinking Masaki ran to attack Aizen, but was stopped when a harsh fist connected with her stomach, and she fell to the floor._

_Aizen never wavered once, and looked back over at Ichigo still holding that smirk as he gave the following orders to his second in command. "Gin toss her in the Pit." Aizen stated and chuckled darkly when Ichigo gave him a quizzical look._

"_What the hell is the Pit… and that pale faced freak better not touch her!" Ignoring him, Gin picked up the strawberry blond and dragged her out of the room. Her screams filled the air as Aizen dragged Ichigo out after her._

* * *

Present

"Ichigo…" Before Aizen could finish his statement, his cell phone rang, and he slowly lifted his body off of Ichigo. The orange haired teen scrambled out from under the other, tugging his knees close to his chest. "Fine…" Aizen sighed out as he looked at the other's back while laying still on the silk sheets. Ichigo's eyes followed the ink of the tattoo of the green and red dragon that graced his back.

"I have to leave you love… I'll be back later tonight." Aizen said before putting on his shirt and shoes.

"Don't do me any favors… by all means don't come back. In fact, why don't you just go fuck yourself, or even better yet just die." Ichigo said each word laced with poisonous venom as he sat up off the bed. Aizen glared down at him.

"Such words of endearment, just what I expected from you love… I'll be back later tonight." Aizen said before grabbing his chin harshly and attacking Ichigo's lips again in a brutal kiss. This time when Aizen stuck his tongue in Ichigo's mouth, the orange haired teen tried to bite down. Before he was able to however, Aizen moved and lifted from the bed.

"Asshole…" Ichigo mumbled before falling back to the soft bed with a huff and put his arm over his eyes.

TBCxxxxxx


End file.
